NRG (Earth-68)
This is a version of NRG that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. NRG is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Prypiatosian-B from the Andromeda Galaxy. Appearance NRG is a humanoid alien made of pure, red, radioactive energy contained in a heavy, oven-like suit that is capable of containing high levels of radiation and heat. In John Smith 10, he has his UAF appearance until Omniverse, where he gets his Omniverse appearance. His true form doesn't have a radiation suit until Omniverse. Powers and Abilities Same as canon NRG. He doesn't have the ability to get out of the suit at will, though it does break easily. This changes in Omniverse, where he can use the handle to open the suit. Weaknesses Same as canon NRG. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) appearances NRG was unlocked when John scanned P'andor in Too Hot to Handle (John Smith 10) while trying to fight him. By John * The Transmogrification of Eunice (John Smith 10) (first appearance) * John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 1 * The Creature From Beyond (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Diamondhead) By Gwen * Knight's Temple * Primus Again * The Widening Gyre (John Smith 10) * The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) By Julie * The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) * The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John * Burning Sensation (first re-appearance) (normal and true form) * The Big Tick (John Smith 10) * Out of Luck * Perplexahedron (John Smith 10) * Distress (normal and true form) * Ghost Town (John Smith 10) * Metal John (episode) Clone Created by Animo * Ultimate Aggregor (John Smith 10) By Ultimate John * The Ultimate Battle Part 1 By Metal John * Justice Distant Worlds By (alternate dimension) * Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 (first re-appearance) By Ultimate John * Ambush (John Smith 10) By John * Round Six Part 2 * Vs. Phantom (normal and true form) (goes Ultimate) Phantom Watch By John * The Sixth Round (first re-appearance) (normal and true form) By Warmatrix Drone * Swamp and Forest (normal and true form) * Into the Omnitrix * Ultimates (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) By Vilgax * Unlimited Power (John Smith 10) * The Final Battle Part 2 (John Smith 10) Ancient Times * Through the Fire (first re-appearance) * Live Life (normal and true form) Kingdom Hearts * Cave of Wonders (first re-appearance) (normal and true form) * Mysterious Tower * Merciless Omniverse * Return to Forever (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * While You Were Away (John Smith 10) * Highbreed Falling (by clone 2) (normal and true form) * Showdown Part 2 (John Smith 10) * Mad World (normal and true form) * Place in Destiny (normal and true form) Dimension 10 (Ben 10) This version of NRG appears in the dimension of Ben 10. John Smith 10: Spacewalker By Ben * Vilgax's Power (first re-appearance) * Cloud of Shadow (normal and true form) * Omni War (normal and true form) Dimension 13 (John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts) This is the version of NRG that appears from characters in the dimension of Kingdom Hearts. By Axel * Phantom of Twilight * End of the World Part 3 * Lost (John Smith 10) (normal and true form) * Revenge of Darkness (by Replica) * For a Heart (normal and true form) By Kairi * Enchanted Dominion (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Big Shot) * Space Paranoids Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) NRG first appears as a guard with Shinra. Summoned by Shinra * Ghost of the Past By John * Gold Saucer * Cosmo Canyon (goes Ultimate) * Growth and Decay Dimension 720 (Samurai Tales) Samurai, the main character, has the ability to use NRG's powers without transforming into it. * The Looney Bell Tolls for Thee (x2) Dimension 763 (Omnimania) NRG is an alien form available to several characters in the series. By Metal John * To Be a Hero: Omni Crew Crash Course * Love is Strange By Ben * Resonate Spirit (normal and true form) By John * The Spirit of Caring (True form's torso and arm only) Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Heat Aliens Category:Armored Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Earth-68 Category:Omnimania